


Bits And Pieces

by adagietto4



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Little Bit of Everything, post-Sochi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagietto4/pseuds/adagietto4
Summary: Alternate endings/excerpts from fics I'll never publish or just didn't work/random things I quickly wrote up for no reason! Please enjoy!





	1. Scott being a good partner in a bad time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a never before seen extended ending to my first fic "Life Is A Song (I'm Still Learning The Words)". If you haven't already read it, I'd advise you to before you read this!

They stay there in the intersection for a few more minutes, until its no longer sleeting, wrapped up in each others arms until their breathing is synced and they’re both no longer crying. He can feel Tessa getting heavier in his arms the longer they stay there.

“I think we’d better get you home, T,” he murmurs, but he gets no response. He rocks her head back a bit to find her asleep in his arms. He chuckles, placing the lightest kiss to her forehead again before hoisting her up into the first lift they ever learned and, getting both sets of keys from both cars, he locks them and leaves them at the intersection for the time being.

“Just this once, Tessa,” he whispers as he walks the next block or two to her house with her in his arms.

When she wakes up the next morning, she’s still in her clothes from the previous night, but she’s in her bed and her car is in the driveway. She’s surprised to learn, as she checks every room in the house, that she’s alone. No Scott anywhere. In her kitchen, though, is a note.

_Go take over the world. —Scott_

 

_And I guess that’s why they call it the blues_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you can probably see why I didn't use this ending! Lmao I hate it. I guess that's why it's an excerpt!


	2. Tessa is hiding her pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from "Find A Penny, Pick It Up..." taken out for being a bit too angsty! Just didn't fit well with the overall feeling of the chapter, but I'd hate to see it not used.
> 
> JUST REALIZED I USED CHICAGO INSTEAD OF DETROIT OMG. Imma just leave it because, well, this is an excerpt and isn’t going to be used in any real fic!

Tessa sighed exasperatedly and shut her book, pushing it between her legs and leaning forward to rest her forehead on her knees. She took a few beep breaths before sitting up again. She kept her eyes forward and steeled her face.

“I’m fine, Scott,” she insisted, “Nothing I haven’t felt before.”

Scott stopped at a red light on the outskirts of Chicago and took the opportunity to tun to face Tessa.

“Tess,” he began, placing a hand on her knee. “Stop trying to be the hero. Please, I just want you to talk to me.”

Tessa sighed and looked up at Scott, her eyes meeting his. He was usually so good at reading peoples’ emotions, especially Tessa’s, but at that moment, it was as though she had cut off everything. There was nothing in her eyes, and it broke Scott’s heart to see it.

Tessa looked into Scott’s eyes and saw him pleading with her, begging her to tell him what was wrong, but she couldn’t so easily let her guard down, even if it was just her and Scott. She had been hiding the severity of the pain for so long that she wasn’t about to just open up and tell him everything because truthfully, she didn’t understand everything herself.


	3. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(the squang is going to hate me for this)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Marina's been trying Scott out with other girls since I've been gone," she weeped into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and cooed into her hair.

"Well," he started, "If she's been trying him out with other girls, why don't we try you out with other guys?" He smiled devilishly at her, inching closer and closer to her face.

"Who do you have in mind?" she whispered, his breath now hot on her face.

"Well," he chuckled softly, "I've always wanted to try ice dance."

"Is that so?" She murmured as his lips met hers, their eyes both drawing closed. She slipped a hand into his hair and moved her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

"Thank you for coming, Fedor," she whispered into his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert Tessa-Knocking-Back-Wine pic here)


End file.
